1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power distribution systems, and, more particularly, to power distribution systems of the type utilized with movable partitions or similar modular furniture having raceways for distributing electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular furniture power distribution systems typically may be configured by the user without the need for tools or the services of a professional electrician. Electrical distribution systems for electrified office partitions and similar modular furnishings with power and/or communications wiring running in raceways along the top, beltline or bottom of the partitions have been known for a number of years.
One recurrent problem in electrified office partitions is forming an electrical connection between adjacent panels. The problem has been largely resolved for panels of sufficient width to accommodate jumpers or connections passing around corners, but with more narrow width panels, support posts or other obstacles may preclude wiring within the raceways lying within the lateral confines of the panels. Office furniture manufacturers are coming out with thin partitions (approximately 1″ wide). In wider panels there is still enough room around the legs to allow the electrical power distribution components to pass by from panel to panel. However, in the thin panels the legs block off the entire width of the base raceway allowing no room to route any modular electrical components through the corner in the tradition way.
What is needed in the art is a power distribution system adapted to use in thin wall partition raceways.